Jacques Batiste
Jaques Batiste is a character in Medal of Honor: Underground. He is Manon Batiste's brother, and was a member of the French Resistance group Maquis. Biography Jacques grew up in the small French town of Dubuisson with his sister, Manon, and their parents. His father was a French soldier during World War I and was gassed by the Germans, and never fully recovered. However, his family moved to Paris during him and Manon's childhood, and when the Germans first occupied France, he became involved with the Resistance force alone with his sister. He lived in an apartment in Paris above a Danish boy named Niels, who would later consider joining Jacques' resistance group, but was never able to join due to Jacques' death. He always trusted everyone, according to one of his closest allies, Fabrice Delacroix, which ultimately resulted in his death on May 1, 1942 after his and Manon's attempt to steal German munitions went wrong and his truck crashed into a barrier, causing it to explode, killing him. Jacques also always kept a locket with him, which perhaps contained pictures of dearest friends and family. After he was killed, Manon took his locket from the burning munitions truck and kept it to remember him by. Before his death, he had contact with OSS and was even considering joining. Although Jacques dies in the canon timeline of the series, in the Gameboy Advance version of the game, Jacques has a different fate: When he and Manon arrive to the garage, they find the truck with ammunition, Manon then opens the door for the two flee and you can finish the mission without him dying. In the ending of the level, a text appears saying: "If you are reading this, your attempt to steal munitions did not go as planned. Jacques was always rather impetuous and incined to trust, and now it seems the Gestapo are on to us." It's probably that the scene where Jacques dies has been removed from this version because it would be very difficult to reproduce it due to the console limits of the Gameboy Advance. Appearance Jaques had short, red hair, like his sister, and usually wore a blue beret. He also wore a tan sweatshirt along with a black undershirt, and regular denim jeans. Later on, he was described by many as a brave, honorable man who put country before self. Quotes "Manon,you came,there isn't much time,follow me & watch your back.The milice are everywhere." -After Manon meets with him under the Eiffel tower. "Quickly,Manon!" -While he & Manon ran. "I'll start the truck,you open the gate." -After they found the supply truck. "Get to the catacombs Manon! It's a Trap!" -Jacques's last words before he was killed. Games *(3 games) **''Medal of Honor'' (First appearance, mentioned) **''Medal of Honor: Underground'' (NPC) **''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' (Mentioned) Gallery Jaques.jpg JaquesBatiste.png|Batiste as he appears in-game. JaquesinAction.png|Jacques with a MP-40. JacquesBurningTruck.png|Jacques' burning truck. JaquesLocket.png|Jaques' locket. Jacques Batiste.png|Jaques in the GBA port of the game. JacquesandManon.png|Jacques and Manon official clip art. Explanatory Notes Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Multiplayer Skins Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Category:Medal of Honor Category:NPCs Category:KIA Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Characters Category:French Resistance